El Domino Saiya
by SaiyaBra
Summary: Bra cumple 18 años, dejara de ser una niña para ser la unica mujer Saiya en el universo... que le dapara el futuro a Bra? descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en esto, hace unos meses me volvi totalmente adicta a FanFiction por favor dejen sus Reviews dandome sus criticas...

Gracias por leer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece estos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo por hobbie

**Capitulo 1.- El despertar**

Era una fría mañana de invierno, estaba por iniciar un nuevo día, sin embargo las calles de lo que antes había sido la Ciudad del Este lucían totalmente deshabitadas y destrozadas, solo un edificio mantenía un porte digno de la realeza, era un castillo enorme el que se alzaba donde hace unos pocos días se encontraba la Corporación Capsula, y dentro de la habitación más grande y majestuosa se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color que mantenía la vista clavada al vacío, había tenido una noche terrible y cuando al fin se quedo dormida después de tanto llorar, las pesadillas le hicieron revivir la tortura que estaba sufriendo, haciendo que dormir fuera un tormento comenzando el día agotada.

-Ese maldito me las pagará- susurro la peliazul como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, sus hermosos ojos se nublaron nuevamente dejando correr unas gruesas lagrimas llevando ambas manos hacia el rostro tapando sus ojos rojos e hinchados era verdad le dolía llorar, las lagrimas quemaban sus mejillas, pero es que ese desgraciado la había humillado, la había hecho sufrir de las maneras más crueles y despiadadas, solo la mantenía viva el deseo de venganza haría pagar al culpable de su llanto, a ese hombre al que odiaba con todo su ser…

Ese día cumplía 18 años ya no era más una pequeña niña quería salir a festejar con sus amigas a pesar de las protestas de sus padres, estos últimos meses su vida se había vuelto un fastidio, todas las noches tenía unas horribles pesadillas que la hacían estremecer con tan solo recordarlas, , se sentía cansada, las noches en la corporación capsula eran interrumpidas por sus constantes gritos de no ser por sus padres se habría vuelto loca no dormía si no estaba acompañada pues su dolor era tanto en sus sueños que temía que se hicieran realidad.

-Bra, hija quédate en casa por favor no quiero que salgas tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte- Exclamo la mujer que parecía una copia de Bra solo que en versión más joven llevando sus manos al pecho que le dolía sin saber la razón, lo único que alcanzaba a creer era que tenía que ver con que su preciada princesa saliera esa noche.

-No te preocupes mamá Marron y Pan estarán conmigo toda la noche y Goten y Trunk irán a acompañarnos en un rato más- Dando la vuelta para darle un beso a su padre y dirigirse a la salida donde ya se encontraban esperándola sus amigas para salir esa noche sin imaginar que sería el comienzo de su perdición.

-No le daré el gusto de verme llorar… me vengaré aunque sea lo último que haga- Dijo la peliazul levantándose de la cama para observar mejor la habitación que se había convertido en su celda de aislamiento durante los últimos tres días, tenía que encontrar un salida sin ser descubierta, una manera silenciosa de escapar sin ser detectada, más humana que saiyan sin elevar su energía… Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Él había entrado a la habitación y se encontraba mirándola con ojos llenos de lujuria, el cuerpo voluminoso y bien formado de la chiquilla se encontraba casi desnuda con las ropas destrozadas dejando poco a la imaginación


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí viene el segundo capítulo… dejen explico un poco Bra y sus amigas fueron raptadas por un grupo de Saiyas que quieren un heredero, Bra al cumplir 18 años empezó a traspirar feromonas atrayendo a todos los saiyas del universo, Raditz digamos que es el bueno de la historia mmm… no puedo decir más porque si no se acaban las sorpresas

Bego-Bura-xD me alegra que te guste mi FIc! Un saludo

Sigan leyendo y dejando sus REVIEWS

Capítulo 2.- La sopresa

Bra se sintió observada y nuevamente el miedo recorrió su joven cuerpo dejando escapar un gemido de terror sabía que era Él no esperaba verlo tan temprano los últimos tres días llegaba hasta que caía la noche tan sólo para ultrajarla y pedirle que le hiciera cosas asquerosas para saciar su lujuria, el Saiya no podía tocarla antes del ritual pero eso no le impedía atormentarla cada vez que se lo proponía, sin saber que esta mañana sería diferente…

-Veo que ya te levantaste "princesa"-La saludo un hombre alto y fornido de cabellos largos oscuros y despeinados, Bra no respondió se limito a dedicarle una mirada llena de odio y a buscar algún punto débil de ese alto Saiyain quien sólo vestía una especie de armadura cubriendo su pecho dejando sus extremidades al descubierto.

-Te traje el desayuno princesa ya casi está todo arreglado para el ritual será esta noche así que te quiero bien repuesta que serás presentada al resto del ejercito Saiya como la única mujer que nos ayudará a continuar con nuestra especie

-¡Nunca les daré lo que me piden por voluntad propia maldito animal!-Contesto furiosa la peliazul

-Si no te estoy preguntando princesita serás mía hasta que nos des un heredero y quién sabe si te portas bien tal vez te deje quedarte a mi lado o si lo prefieres podría rebajarte al nivel de puta para que cualquier Saiya que quiera un polvo contigo lo haga jajajaja- Rió divertido Brolly observando la cara llena de terror de la pequeña peliazul que trataba de controlarse para no temblar enfrente de su raptor –Por lo pronto te mandaré un par de esclavas para que te alisten y para que veas que me interesa tenerte un poco "contenta" por el bien del futuro heredero he destinado a tu madre y a otra chiquilla un tercio Saiya como tus sirvientas

-¿Mi madre? ¿Pan? ¿Ellas están aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida la chica

-Si, ellas sobrevivieron al ataque aunque debo decirte que si intentan algo serán destinadas como putas para el ejército y ¿tú no quieres eso verdad princesa?

-No déjalas en paz, has conmigo lo que quieras pero a ellas ¡déjalas!

-Muy bien princesa así me gusta-Brolly sonrío al ver que la peliazul se había doblegado a su voluntad, el sólo hecho de haberla sometido empezó a despertar su excitación al máximo lentamente fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos sin dejar de observar con lujuria le cuerpo de la chica quien al darse cuenta se puso roja y trato de cubrir su cuerpo con las manos

-No, ¡por favor no!-Suplico la peliazul asustada

-¡Bien que te gusta zorra!- Replico el Saiya tomando a Bra de ambos brazos para cercarla más a su cuerpo alcanzando su éxtasis con el aroma femenino de la muchacha, sus labios iban a rozar los de Bra cuando alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Raditz?-Grito furioso el pelinegro al chico que estaba del otro lado del muro

-¡He venido a desafiarte gusano!-Respondió Raditz –Y si gano me quedaré con la princesa

Un destello de esperanza hizo que los ojos de la peliazul brillaran por un instante y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sin más se desmayo en los brazos de Raditz antes de tocar el suelo.

-Vamos Bra los chicos nos esperan-Gritaba una joven rubia de hermosos ojos obscuros a través del intercomunicador de la Corporación Capsula

-Voy enseguida nada más me despido de mis padres y ¡salgo nenas!-Respondía la peliazul dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de enseguida donde la esperaban sus padres

-Papá por favor ya no te pongas en ese plan! Ya te dije que Trunk y Goten estarán en el antro esperándonos así que estaremos bien no te preocupes por mi-Le decía Bra a su padre poniendo ojos de cachorro en tienda de mascota para que la dejará salir, Vegeta por su parte tenía un presentimiento, toda la semana había tenido pesadillas en donde la protagonista era su preciosa hija y se había jurado que no la dejaría sola ni un minuto temiendo que se convirtieran en realidad, sin embargo Bulma intervino a favor de Bra quien al ver que su madre le guiñaba un ojo contenta salió corriendo hacia la salida.

-Sube ya todo está listo para tu fiesta nena- Se apresuro a decir una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos color azabache

-Gracias por haberte hecho cargo Pan ¡Eres la mejor del mundo!-Exclamo contenta Bra y apresurándose a decir- Bueno las dos son las mejores amigas del mundo-Para contentar a una Marron molesta por haber sido excluida del comentario quien se suavizó al escuchar el resto. El antro no quedaba lejos y las chicas se encontraban entonando una canción de Beyonce cuando una bola de energía destruyo el lujoso coche convertible.

Bra abrió los ojos se había dado un golpe terrible en la cabeza, se sentía mareada y estaba maldiciendo al culpable hasta que se acordó de sus amigas tratándose de poner de pie para dirigirse hacia ellas hasta que se dio cuenta de que un hombre se aproximaba a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y sin aviso rápidamente noqueo a la peliazul para después tomarla en sus brazos y emprender el vuelo.

-Maldita sea mi suerte sólo espero que Marron y Pan hayan tenido un mejor destino nunca me perdonare si ellas también están viviendo esta pesadilla-Pensaba en voz alta la peliazul ya repuesta del desmayo acostada en la cama donde la había colocado Raditz. Unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta de la habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos se paro rápidamente de la cama poniéndose en guardia sin embargo al entrar las tres personas a la habitación sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, eran sus amigas y su madre las que estaban entrando extasiada corrió hacia ellas abrazándolas y consolándose mutuamente por la cruel jugarreta del destino…


End file.
